


Ianto's secret

by AnkiKind



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Spanking, Wetting, ageplay (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkiKind/pseuds/AnkiKind
Summary: Taking place right after Adrift.Jack punishes Ianto for telling Gwen about the secret facility's location.He decides to do so by spanking, not prepared this might reveal something about Ianto he didn't know about.





	Ianto's secret

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Torchwood 2 weeks back and got hooked. This is the result. Hope you enjoy it.

Ianto did like suits. Ever since he came to Torchwood he wore suits to work. They were like an amour which kept the part of him that never could be revealed to anyone at bay. Suit, tie, coat, neat shoes – this was him, not these feelings and desires that had been buried deep and that had begun violently bubbling to the surface. When Jack had asked him out in the office while they were helping John Ianto hadn’t meant Jack when he had talked about fetishes that would better be kept hidden. He had talked about himself and he was serious about it. Jack could never know what he desired, never.

He knew he hadn’t been allowed to give Gwen the location, but he knew she needed to see for herself. Probably this was the old police officer coming through. He had not anticipated for her to take the mother of the boy who got lost to the place and for Gwen or the mother to get emotionally hurt. Yet it had happened, and Ianto knew Jack wouldn’t let this go. His boss was pissed. He’d probably give Ianto a stern talk; maybe even make it a private matter and withdraw from sex for a week if Jack could bear this himself. Reassuringly Ianto knew Jack couldn’t. Not after a package from Martha Jones had arrived a few days ago, most likely containing a UNIT cap. 

Jack called Ianto to his office after everyone had gone home. This was not unusual as Ianto was often the last one to be in the hub working. More than once Jack had called Ianto into his offices on these occasions, though this time Jack’s voice had been loud and fierce. There was no question what the purpose of this summon was and that he had to go there without any delay. Ianto swallowed thickly before he made his way to the captain. When Ianto arrived in Jack’s office, the older man was standing in front of his desk. 

“You know why I’ve called you?” “I suppose this is about Gwen” Ianto said, trying to not let his nerves show. If he would let Jack do the talking and play dumb his boss would get even angrier – no need for that. “It is about you telling her the location of the secret facility, yes.” Ianto clenched and unclenched his hands nervously. “So, you disobeyed my orders and as I recall my orders were quite clear“ Jack said. “Yes, sir.” Ianto confirmed. “I assume you know you are due for a punishment.” Ianto tried to hold Jack’s gaze but failed. “Afraid so, sir.” The younger man said. “You will get 20 spankings with the ruler. After that you will face the corner for 30 minutes. No talking back. If you manage to get excited over this I’ll start counting back at one. Are we understood?” Ianto’s eyes focused on the wooden ruler for a few seconds. “Yes, sir” he managed to stay with a strong voice. “Good. “ 

Jack went round his table and positioned himself on the chair. “Come here. Over my knee, pants down.” Ianto loosened his belt and put down his trousers, shuffling towards Jack and wanted to bend over his boss’ knee, when the latter one stopped him. “I said pants down. Nothing is to cover your rear.” “Yes, sir.” Ianto slowly pulled the back of his pants down. This was far worse than Ianto had expected. 5 to 10 spankings with the wooden ruler was what they used so spice things up and Ianto had already trouble to stand 10 spankings without dissolving to tears and begging Jack to stop. “Now over my knee. I will tell you when it has been 10 and when you’re done. Again getting excited will get me start back at one but I’ll tell you when that is the case.” The first blow caught Ianto by surprise and he let out a little yelp. After that Ianto tried to keep quiet. He did very well till the ruler made contact with his bottom for the tenth time. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the stinging sensation and the feeling that is bottom felt like it was teared wide open. Sometime between the 12th and the 15th spank his vision got blurry and the tears started to roll down his cheeks. From this point on Ianto noticed that Jack left more time between the blows and sometimes placed a hand gently on Ianto’s shoulder. The younger man realized that his boss asked if he was still alright and wanted to give Ianto the opportunity to safeword. “I’m okay, sir.” The younger man responded into these pauses. Yes the punishment hurt but it wasn’t unbearable and soon Ianto had gotten his 20 spankings.

“20!” Jack said out loud before he helped Ianto to a standing position, his pants covering his private parts while his red behind was openly displayed. “Put your nose in the corner and DON’T dare to put your hands on your bottom or your crotch!” Jack ordered before he left the room. 30 minutes in the corner – Ianto was confident he could manage that. Shortly after this inner reassurance of confidence Ianto noticed he hadn’t used the loo before going to Jack’s office and he needed to use it – now!  
After 20 minutes the urge to relieve him was so strong Ianto honestly doubted he would make it through the time-out in dry pants. He didn’t see Jack around when the urge started to build up and dared to press his legs together. He was not going to lose this battle. Not here, definitely not now.  
5 minutes before the time was up Jack entered the room. Ianto turned his scrunched face and wanted to ask Jack for the loo. Before he could even say something Jack cut him off. “Keep your eyes to that stupid corner, don’t open your mouth and STOP fidgeting” It was unbearable and Ianto could feel the control slip from him. He loathed losing control. 

Jack shot Ianto irritated looks. It was obvious his arse was still throbbing and the younger man tried to get more comfortable by fidgeting from time to time before he noticed what he was doing and stood stock still. There were still a few silent tears. There had been some throughout the spanking but Jack didn’t give it second thoughts. Spanking hurt, at least when you got this many blows and Ianto hadn’t safeworded so he probably was just a little shaken by the experience. Jack had to admit this had been borderline between work and their private life but Jack was sure if it was too much for Ianto the man would use his safeword. 2 Minutes before time was up Ianto’s silent tears turned into sobs, broken by Ianto muttering “No, no, no” from time to time. 

This got Jack concerned and he immediately approached Ianto which got his lover to mutter even more. “I’m so sorry, Jack. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry” Jack was confused that the spanking apparently got Ianto so far to be in that lot of distress. “I know you meant to Ianto. You knew Gwen needed this and you were right but you disobeyed my orders. You got your punishment and it’s all okay now. No hard feelings.” But in response Ianto only muttered “No” Jack got the feeling this wasn’t about Gwen and the punishment. “Love, what is it?” All Jack got in response was a wave of sobs from Ianto. Jack placed a hand in Ianto’s neck to calm him but surprisingly his lover flinched. This made Jack turn his gaze to Ianto’s lower half to see if he had accidently touched Ianto’s sore rear. Ianto’s pants were still pulled up at the front, the pulled down back allowing an unobstructed view on the younger man’s red behind. His trousers pooled between his ankles. Contrary to the beginning of corner time they looked darker. That’s when Jack noticed that Ianto was actually standing in a puddle, though his trousers had soaked up most of it. Ianto’s pants were even more revealing, soaking wet and already turning a slight shade of yellow – he had had an accident. “Oh love, why haven’t you said something?” Jack asked gently. “I’m sorry” was all he got in response. “Shhhh. There’s nothing to be sorry about. Let’s get you out of these wet pants. A shared shower sounds nice, doesn’t it?” Ianto nodded at the suggestion but didn’t move. “Ianto, I need you to turn for me.” 

Ianto, still facing the corner shook his head no. Jack massaged the younger man’s neck, this time without a flinch in response. “I can’t make you better unless you turn.” Reluctantly Ianto turned, still crying a little. “That’s it.” Jack cupped Ianto’s face in his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. Ianto let his eyes fall. “I’m sorry.” “Shhh. I know. Now let’s get to the shower.” When Jack started to turn Ianto grabbed his shirt like his life depended on it. “Hold me” he whispered. “Of course” Jack planted a kiss on Ianto’s forehead and embraced him in a hug, one hand on Ianto’s lower back the other on the back of the younger man’s head. After a few minutes Ianto moved a little. Jack figured Ianto’s wet pants must feel itchy by now. “Love, I need you to step out of your trousers for me.” 

Jack gently led Ianto to the shower, holding the younger man’s hand. He pulled down Ianto’s soggy pants and helped him out of the wet socks before he maneuvered Ianto into the shower and stepped inside as well. He gently showered Ianto off, taking care to not apply too much heat to Ianto’s sore backside. The younger man was still almost catatonic and Jack wondered what kind of boundary he had probably overstepped. Should he ask Ianto for his safeword to see if the spanking had gone too far? So far Ianto had always safeworded when he had felt uncomfortable and while the punishment had been work related they had been alone in the Hub and had engaged in spanking privately a few times. If Ianto had needed to safeword he could’ve done so. 

Jack got out of the most effective/non-sex shower he and Ianto had ever shared. He told him to stay put so he could get some clothes for Ianto. Since it was already late Jack figured pyjamas would be a good fit and to reduce pain for Ianto he figured the younger man could go commando. Easy access was never wrong.

They got down to Jack’s sleeping place on the big mattress. Ianto quickly moved on his stomach to reduce the pain his bottom send out. Jack lay down beside him, embracing him slightly with one arm. “Why didn’t you safeword while in the corner? You could’ve gotten to the toilet in time, Ianto” Jack felt Ianto squirm in the embrace. “I didn’t think about” Ianto said after some time but the reasoning felt week and dishonest. “You can always safeword, Ianto” Jack clarified their agreement. “I just couldn’t…” Ianto’s voice trailed off and Jack figured there was more to it than simply not thinking about it. “It’s okay. I’m very sorry if I overstepped a boundary or triggered something“ Ianto opened his mouth but not words came out. He wanted to explain himself, tell Jack everything, wanted to scream his secret out in the open until there was nothing more to reveal.  
Jack looked into his eyes and then Ianto saw Jack knew there was something up. “I’m scared of myself” the Welshman suddenly admitted. “There’s no need for that.” The older man assured. “You don’t know!” Ianto responded a little too loud. He didn’t like where this was going. He didn’t wear a suit. He wasn’t in control. He was prone to break down. He didn’t want to. 

“Sometimes I want to curl up. Don’t be myself. Hide.” The young man dared to say after sometime “I wouldn’t want you to hide” Ianto’s chin started to wobble in response. Jack realized he had to be on damage control now. “Shhh. You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to” he clarified and they lay silent next to each other for some time before Jack tried to cheer Ianto up.  
“How about we open our present from Martha?” the captain suggested. Ianto managed a small smile and nodded. Jack grinned madly when he retrieved the package from his office up the ladder and brought it back to his sleeping place. “Uhh I’m excited.” He said while he placed the package at the front of the bed. Ianto was still lying on his stomach, trying to ease the throbbing pain his bottom send out.

Jack made quick work of ripping the package apart revealing two caps. “Look two instead of one. One smaller one for you and a slightly bigger one for me.” He placed the smaller one loosely on Ianto’s head. “Ah marvelous. How did she get our hat sizes?” Jack wondered out loud “I told her. Just in case” Ianto explained. “We could play training camp and you could be the little sergeant who’s taking my orders uh or a naughty boy wearing the captain’s uniform” Ianto got wide-eyed in response. Jack knew, Ianto thought. Why else would he suggest this naughty boy scenario now of all times? Ianto wanted to get out of this situation asap but he didn’t know how. He felt his breath hitching and his vision getting blurry. His response didn’t go unnoticed. “Ianto, what is it?” Jack immediately asked concerned. “I don’t want to hide it anymore, but I don’t want you to know either.” Ianto said while a few tears rolled down his cheek. “I sometimes lose control. I try to push it away as best as I can by behaving as adult as I can but, today I just lost. I feel sore, I don’t have my suit and above all I’ve had an accident.” “That stupid blowfish was right. I’m small. I’m just pretending to be grown-up.” Ianto sniffed. “Doesn’t make you less capable” Jack assured unsure of where this was heading. “But I shouldn’t want this. All this coddling and assuring and holding and just being small“ “I assume this ‘being-small’ of yours we’re talking kinky right now. Ageplay?” Jack took a guess. Ianto shot him a quick glance, then turned his head and nodded, facing the mattress. This was when Jack knew he was right.

“So you want to call me daddy then?” Jack asked stroking Ianto’s hair. “Maybe. I’ve buried this all my life. It’s not even in my dairy.” Ianto explained. “Yeah I’ve read through that. Would’ve caught it if it was in there.” Jack commented and Ianto grunted in response. “I think I just don’t know what I want.” Jack cracked a smile while he was caressing Ianto’s back. He knew the younger man was still struggling with a lot. “Then maybe we can find out together what it is you want. If you want me to be daddy I’d be happy to take on that role for you.”

“Ianto did you intend for the accident to happen?” Jack asked curious after a few minutes of silence. Maybe Ianto had needed a reason to bring this topic up. The younger man immediately denied it. “No. I just lost control.” “Okay. Thought I might have to by protection for my little boy” Jack smiled and pinched Ianto in the cheek. The Welshman turned his head embarrassed, his face turning the shade of his butt cheeks. “Or maybe I’ll buy some diapers nonetheless. You know, just in case” the captain suggested and winked his eye before he planted a kiss on Ianto’s forehead for the second time this night and told him to sleep. Great, Ianto thought. Nappies and whatnot in Captain Jack Harkness’s head. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
